


Ella Reiner

by Bunny_Girl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny_Girl/pseuds/Bunny_Girl
Summary: Ella’s best friends with Scott and Stiles and would do anything for them like they would for her so agreeing to be one of your best friends ‘fake’ girlfriend shouldn’t be that hard. Right???





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don’t own Teen Wolf wish I did though. I own Ella though…  
Author’s Note: Okay so this has been in the works for ages it was the first or second thing I had ever written about Teen Wolf then gave up leaving it for the future. Well the future is here folks… Anyway I like it, it started me off with an alternative reality of Teen Wolf and how it went. Plus Derek and his sisters are near the group’s ages, Laura’s a Senior the rest are mostly Junior and Sophomores. Hopefully you enjoy this I actually enjoyed editing this I know crazy right? I hate editing…  
Title: Ella Reiner  
Description: Ella’s best friends with Scott and Stiles and would do anything for them like they would for her so agreeing to be one of your best friends ‘fake’ girlfriend shouldn’t be that hard. Right???  
*set after Allison breaks up with Scott*

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter One-  
Scott really did like Allison it was obvious even though we were making it look like we had started to go out when she dumped him and seemed slightly interested in Jackson, sighing Scott looked up to me from the food tray a small smile showed on his face all I could see was sadness in it. Looking past him for a moment I saw Jackson and Allison who sat beside him staring at us Allison wasn’t exactly happy with me while Jackson just smirked “I’m sorry about involving you in this.” Turning my eyes towards Scott he had reached out to take a hold of my hand I softly smiled I could understand what it was like to love someone.  
“I’ll just take your fries,” winking he half laughed I picked up a fry placing it on my lips stilling slightly when they came in Derek and Kate together hand in hand while some of the others trailed behind Cora, Isaac, Boyd and Erica. Meeting cool brown eyes Kate made a deliberate motion of kissing Derek in the crowded cafeteria I just laughed after swallowing the fry causing all their attention including Derek and Kate, “what’s funny?” Scott asked I looked to him shaking my head intertwining our fingers I smiled lifting my eyes back up to his.  
“Scott I have to tell you something.” He looked at me concerned the way my voice went quieter as I spoke “what is it? You can trust me.” The bell began to ring in the lunch room a lot of people were either sighing or groaning while Scott just looked to me hand still holding mine. “I can tell you later, we have to go to class.” People were leaving the cafeteria slowly Scott let my hand go reluctantly Derek was looking our way as was Cora, Boyd, Isaac and Erica when Scott took hold of my hand again when we moved towards each other after walking around the table. They hadn’t exactly known we were ‘dating’ till now that was.  
Kate made a tsking sound as we went to walk past I ignored her while Scott looked like he might stop I squeezed his hand pulling him along with me, “maybe we should break up.” Scott said when we got to my classroom I looked to him smiling softly he knew this would be hard for me. “I can stand it people want to talk, they can talk. I just won’t listen.” He squeezed my hand softly back kissing my cheek before saying goodbye and heading off for his class.  
***  
Breathing shakily I had to lean up against Stiles Jeep my body was getting weaker by the minute “hey are you okay?” Just lifting my head I brushed back strands of my fallen long black hair glancing up to find Derek with his sisters Cora and Laura and adopted siblings Isaac, Boyd and Erica.  
“Brilliant.” Coughing into the back of my hand I tasted it before seeing the blood splatter over my skin vision swaying I was falling before I even had a chance to grab out to something to hold me up, hands enveloped around my body catching me before I hit the ground I was being held up against someone a athletic body.  
“We have to get you to the hospital,” I groaned at the mention of that place trying to pull away already i saw it was Derek holding me up.  
“Ella.” The voice was familiar I felt myself being pulled away from Derek lightly I was being picked up one arm at the centre of my back and the other at the back of my legs, through the blur of my vision I faintly saw him Niklaus Mikaelson a small smile tried to show but I was so tired. “Shh rest little one, I’ll be taking her home now.”  
Voices were echoing faintly in my ears but I couldn’t tell what was being said all I knew was he would keep me safe.  
After all he was going to save me…


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Don’t own Teen Wolf wish I did though. I own Ella though…  
Author’s Note: Okay so this has been in the works for ages it was the first or second thing I had ever written about Teen Wolf then gave up leaving it for the future. Well the future is here folks… Anyway I like it, it started me off with an alternative reality of Teen Wolf and how it went. Plus Derek and his sisters are near the group’s ages, Laura’s a Senior the rest are mostly Junior and Sophomores. Hopefully you enjoy this I actually enjoyed editing this I know crazy right? I hate editing…  
2 Favourites and 2 Followers straight wow guys so proud love it…  
Arianna Le Fay, philly93 and Raven Angelo della Morte.  
Title: Ella Reiner  
Description: Ella’s best friends with Scott and Stiles and would do anything for them like they would for her so agreeing to be one of your best friends ‘fake’ girlfriend shouldn’t be that hard. Right???  
*set after Allison breaks up with Scott*

 

 

 

 

Chapter Two-  
It wasn’t anything like I expected after the things I had been told about becoming a hybrid standing beneath the spray of warm water I felt so energized, alive. I didn’t have to fear my impending death. Scrubbing the red tracks of blood from my neck the wounds had already healed his blood pumping through my body, grazing my chest I heard the sound of the doorbell ringing it drew me away from washing the blood away.  
A woodsy scent filled my senses it was strange and weird but I kind of liked it at the same time my foster mother answered the door “hello Mrs Reiner uh would I be able to speak to Ella please?” It was Derek his voice floated up to me drowning out the water I faintly heard her say that he could wait in my room, the last of the blood was dripping down to the drain I could feel Nik getting closer to the house.   
Wrapping the towel around me I dried my shoulder length sandy blonde hair with the other towel exiting my add on bathroom to find Derek standing longing at my desk his eyes widened a little when he saw me, “your Mom said I could come in. How are you feeling? Did that guy-” I cleared my throat making him stop mid-sentence blowing out a breath of air Derek met my eyes.  
“What are you doing here really? In case you haven’t realised you have a girlfriend and I have Scott. Just go home Derek.” He frowned at the last of my words putting down a frame he had picked up it was a photo of me dressed up with Nik, it was the party we had first met one another and where my life slowly changed I was introduced to supernatural would.   
“I’m here because you were sick and I’m worried what happened Ella? Do your parents even know?” His neck was bare from the shirt I couldn’t help my fangs descending in my mouth closing my lips as he turned back to look at me, I turned walking over to my walk in wardrobe “it’s not your concern Derek. Go home. I have things to do.” My words were a little lispy I hoped he didn’t notice but I couldn’t tell.  
He sighed loudly so I would hear it just echoed in my head instead “well Scott’s worried are you even going to talk to him?” He was annoyed I felt my face pull into a questioning stare as I faced the racks of clothes, feeling my fangs retract I grabbed the black leggings and thin strapped sport shirt that ended at my midriff.   
Pulling on my underwear I was just pulling up my pants when the door was pulled back I looked to the right seeing Derek his eyes widened replacing the glaring stare he was looking at my chest that thankfully was covered by my bra, “really? If you wanted a peek you could have just asked now go away. And stay out of my love life you’re not involved in it.” Turning him around I pushed to my bedroom sending him out it with a big push he stumbled just turning around meeting my eyes as the door slammed shut locking.  
Nik entered through my bedroom window shortly he held a bag the smell hit me so quickly and I ran to him quickly “hungry Ella?” I glanced up my bottom lip rolled between my teeth nicking on my fangs when they extended blood formed at the cuts, his finger grazed my lower lip wiping up the blood I stared at it memorized feeling as the hunger got stronger. He brought his finger up to his mouth tasting my blood once again I swallowed the lump in my throat touching the bag of blood he held it was warm “so I have to drink this to stay alive?” A fingertip had my head moving up so I looked at him instead there was a small smile on his face.  
“Just think of it as water you have to drink it to stay alive not too much and not too little just enough to live Ella, now how much is too much?” I answered him to stop after three gulps unless it seemed to be a strong person I could take four but I had to be very careful, he smiled handing me the bag I took it slowly sipping the bag my eyes closed as I sat on my bed feeling the power spreading throughout my body it felt amazing…

***

It was the night before the new week of school after being off Scott stopped by with Stiles and Derek didn’t come back to the house again though Mom asked about it, the howl echoed through forest that spread out around the back of our house it was Derek I couldn’t understand how I knew it but I did it was a call for help.  
Gripping the bag of blood Nik had left behind for me I couldn’t help my fangs snapping to attention as a growl left my lips, blinking I felt as my eyes flared golden I was leaping for the open windowsill the blood long forgotten. Tearing through the forest at a dead run I stilled at the opening as the smell of fire hit me pushing through the trees I caught the attention of the people Talia Hale stood with her elder daughter Laura and youngest daughter Cora a line of black ash surrounded the house on fire two people were off to the side dead.  
“Who the hell are you?” The growls were centred my way but I stared at the house feeling him Derek was inside of their hurt, feeling my inner wolf clawing at my body I breathed fast unable to stop the snarl leaving my lips before I leapt through the air. It felt like it tore into me ripping apart my skin but I pushed kept making myself moving screaming out as I landed on the ground with a thud, breathing in little puffs painfully I raised my head with a jerk pushing up despite the pain.  
The door tore off its hinges as I entered stumbling into what appeared to be the lounge room people were weakly looking up but it was one set of eyes that met mine I had been looking for, “Ella.” His voice was so weak falling to the ground in front of him my legs had given out on me pain was tearing all throughout my body “a stray little wolf huh? You’ll be the first.” Feeling the blade tear into my side I met Derek’s eyes his flared a dark blue as he growled out that voice I knew it, it was Kate.   
Blade ripping out I felt it underneath my chin eyes widening I didn’t have a chance to react as my throat was slit open and I was thrown to the ground falling to my side eyes falling shut as I heard Derek’s roar…


	3. Chapter Three-

Disclaimer: Don’t own Teen Wolf wish I did though. I own Ella though…  
Author’s Note: Okay so this has been in the works for ages it was the first or second thing I had ever written about Teen Wolf then gave up leaving it for the future. Well the future is here folks… Anyway I like it, it started me off with an alternative reality of Teen Wolf and how it went. Plus Derek and his sisters are near the group’s ages, Laura’s a Senior the rest are mostly Junior and Sophomores. Hopefully you enjoy this I actually enjoyed editing this I know crazy right? I hate editing…  
3 Favourites and 2 Followers straight away wow guys so proud love it…  
Arianna Le Fay, philly93, MoonlightMiracle.SakurianaHime and Raven Angelo della Morte.  
A short chapter unlike the last one sorry guys still hope you like it…

Title: Ella Reiner  
Description: Ella’s best friends with Scott and Stiles and would do anything for them like they would for her so agreeing to be one of your best friends ‘fake’ girlfriend shouldn’t be that hard. Right???  
*set after Allison breaks up with Scott*

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter Three-  
Awakening to the sound of gun shots I felt my eyes flare golden once again in hunger mouth snapping open my fangs descended to sharp points rising I saw the bodies littering the house blood splatters filled the walls, the fire had darkened the walls with char it wasn’t on light any longer I turned around not hearing any heartbeats within the building remotely. “Scott no it’s too late. She’s gone.” Derek’s voice filled my ears suddenly I heard the sadness twinged into it there a roar sounded it was Scott.  
Moving along the charred floorboards I was at the ruined front doorway in seconds the hunger it was getting stronger people were looking one by one my way Derek, Scott and Stiles were among them “Ella?” Scott he asked a sob in his voice I noticed the tears even from this distance he was moving forward before Stiles tried pulling him back.  
The smell of blood smacked me in the face as I spun to the right crouching down I sniffed at the air fingernails digging into the floorboard moaning, leaping upward I was flying air brushing against my body the hunger fuelling me. I was lost to it. Falling deeper into the darkness…

***

Blue eyes staring back into my own were what pulled me out the darkness coming back to my own mind Derek’s features were made out slowly “Ella, are you with me? Please are you here?” My left hand reached out covering his right touching my left cheek he inhaled in what sounded like relief, he moved suddenly I felt lips pressing to my forehead he pulled back staring back at me. Did Derek just kiss my head?  
“What did I do? Derek what did I-” my words were chocked off as I looked to the left feeling my eyes filling with tears it was a huge bloody scene, trembling Derek pulled me up making sure I wasn’t able to see then I was being cradled to him as he lifted me up in his arms. “I killed all of those people didn’t I?” He wouldn’t let me look again my face was pressed to his chest his grip strong as he made sure I didn’t move while carrying me.  
The smell of blood was burnt into my mind. I wouldn’t be able to forget it even if I wanted to…

***  
A little time had passed when I heard Scott’s strangled cry of my name he was there pulling me away from Derek to his arms I was pressed against him in a hug back on my feet already, mutely leaning against him my body didn’t respond as I saw her skin torn to shreds in parts blood splatters all around her in different spots.  
“What are you little one? My son told me you were sick, how are you fine now?” It was Talia she had spoken I finally pulled back hearing gasps as I took in how people were standing about injured Cora, Laura, Peter, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Stiles, Lydia, Jackson and Danny.   
“Because I died.” The teardrops welled falling to the earth as I pulled away from Scott gripping my head the images were filling my mind I couldn’t escape it.  
Something sharp pierced into the side of my neck gasping my body arched upward as hands closed around both of mine tight. Falling backward into the body behind me I made out Nik’s face briefly before I was passing out my vision darkening fast…


End file.
